when_calls_the_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Comes First
"Love Comes First" is the tenth episode of the first season of When Calls the Heart. Summary After Jack's departure from Coal Valley, Abigail learns her husband might be at fault for the mine disaster. Julie unknowingly nurses wanted outlaw Nate Toliver back to health and gives him directions to the cabin where they met, and where his loot is stashed. Julie confides in Elizabeth about her newfound love, but a suspicious Elizabeth goes to tell Abigail, just as the trouble arrives. The Thatcher women are put in danger, and Elizabeth realizes that love is stronger than fear. Plot With Jack heading off to his new assignment, Elizabeth is left to put on a brave face. Although she tries to convince herself (and Jack's dog Rip) that Jack's departure is for the best, his leaving has left a palpable hole in Elizabeth's heart. Jack too is having difficulties moving on from his life in Coal Valley. Less than a days ride away from Coal Valley, clutches a photo of Elizabeth and struggles to write her a letter. Jack is not alone in the wilds surrounding Coal Valley. Teams of Mounties are combing the area in search of the infamous Toliver gang. With information that Nate Toliver may have been wounded during their last bank heist, the Mounties are hopeful that this will be their chance to round up the violent criminals. Unbeknownst to the Mounties, the remaining members of the Toliver gang are also combing the woods for any sign of their leader Nate. Having split off during their escape, Nate is the key to the stolen money the other gang members are anxious to receive their ill-gotten gains. Abigail too is engaging in her own acts of deception. Her partnership with Mr. Gowen provides her with the perfect opportunity to gather more information on the mine explosion. While Gowen is off at the mine Abigail drops by his office to drop off his share of the café profits. His absence provides Abigail the perfect opportunity to do more digging into Gowen's personal files. During her search, Abigail stumbles upon incriminating evidence that corners were cut, potentially leading to the disaster. In the meantime, Jack continues to come across other Mounties searching for the Nate and the other members of the Toliver gang. During his travels, Jack learns that Nate Toliver’s horse was found outside Coal Valley. In obvious concern for Elizabeth, Jack speeds off towards Coal Valley. But as Jack makes for town, the other members of the Toliver gang arrive and learn that Nate was being treated in Abigail’s Café. Inside the café, the men question Abigail, Elizabeth, and Julie for information about Nate’s whereabouts. When Julie tells them that Nate wants out of the gang, the men chuckle, brandish their guns, and take Julie and Elizabeth hostage. As Jack approaches Coal Valley, he stumbles across Constable O'Reilly, who was ambushed a knocked out by Nate Toliver. O'Reilly and Jack race back to town where they discover Abigail, tied up inside the café. Abigail tells the men that the Tolivers took Elizabeth and Julie to the abandoned cabin in the woods. Before heading to rescue the women, Jack attempts to recruit help from Mr. Gowen. Gowen however refuses to offer any aid, saying the women’s predicament is not company business. With little time to spare, Jack and O'Reilly device and improvised plan and ride off to confront to Toliver gang. In the woods, Jack confronts Nate and the rest of the Toliver gang. By strategically placing horses draped with red tablecloths around the gang’s holdup, Jack and O’Reilly convince the Tolivers that they are surrounded. Not willing to go without a fight, Nate grabs Elizabeth and uses her as a human shield. An errant shot makes everyone scatter and Jack uses the opportunity to pounce on Nate Toliver and force the remaining gang members to surrender. With the Toliver gang in custody, everyone can breathe a sigh of relief. Julie is thankful to be free from Nate’s spell and has a new outlook after seeing Jack come to her sister's rescue. Abigail confesses to Jack that she stole the file from Gowen. She also puts aside concerns over her husband’s possible involvement in the disaster and hands over the file, believing that the truth is far more important. And for Jack and Elizabeth, the incident has brought them even closer. Jack confesses his feelings to Elizabeth and they both agree to "see you soon." Category:Episodes Category:Season One episodes